


To Be - or to Be A Lesser Being

by lilolilyrae



Category: humans are weird - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Gen, Humans Are Weird, Sci-Fi, Stabby the robot, humans are space orks, sci-fi sicom, stabby, stabby the roomba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: What if a technology existed that let aliens change their species?
Kudos: 10





	To Be - or to Be A Lesser Being

**Author's Note:**

> The humans are weird fandom/meme/whateveridkcontent on tumblr gave me thoughts and a new oc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020-02-23  
> Purely written for myself, if you happen to like it too you're of course welcome to read it :) if not just leave it alone

Ol I know I'm back to talking in tumblr post format in this chapter but like I feel like I gotta explain some shit first.

Also Yes Humans are Weird does definitely count as a fandom by now, I know the tumblr community isn't your usual media format to create a piece of fiction that has a fanbase but humans are weird is a Thing okay? It has characters.

Some are still kinda ocs, but some are everywhere, just think of stabby! 

Anyways

So I was thinking

Humans _are_ weird- and quite some of us regularly utter things like 'i wish I was a bird and could just fly away'/'i wish I was a dog and didn't know or care about politics'/'I wish I was a cat and could just domesticate myself and never work again a single day'/'I wish I was a panda and could just eat and sleep all the time'

And like

Let's take our humans-are-space-orcs canon  
And in this humans are weird/ sci-fi verse- what if that a technology exists that would let you switch species?

But it's not _humans_ who have it.

It's some uber developed alien species, and they usually just use their tech to improve some features of themselves for better intelligence or combat or productivity or such reasonable things.

But one alien is like- 

I've got enough of this shit 

And they turn theirself humans so they don't ever have to deal with space war bullshit ever again and can just get a steady human job and work a bit and watch Netflix and maybe make friends with some of those weird humans

Because #relatable 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is gonna be on my oc!


End file.
